


He Was Different

by 401



Series: 'He Was'- Poetry Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Feels, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem describing the last sequences of Captain America: the Winter Soldier as seen by Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Different

Your heart had stopped racing, adrenaline ceased,

Your conscience transported to an era of peace,

Some war, of course, but peace all the same,

A time when this soldier remembered your name.

 

Dark nights and rations, dancing barefoot,

Loving, no matter what stigma it took,

Not caring for looks from the boys in the yard,

Cause' they knew how you felt about Sergeant James Barnes.

 

You had to hide then, but even more now,

Because now he is standing with blood on his brow,

Blood on his hands, and a look on his face,

That tells you he remembers not the time nor the place.

 

He looked different, something undone and unkempt,

Unsmiling, unmoving, scared and windswept.

The damage around him was just method and task,

But he look so much fiercer wearing that mask.

 

Now he's just Bucky, your friend, your best guy,

He didn't give you the time to think why

Because no trace of the man that you once knew remained,

Nothing that HYDRA hasn't already claimed.

 

His eyes looked too hollow an carved by poor sleep,

The emotion and colour had sunk from his cheeks.

Part machine, part weapon and efficient at that.

Any of his animation had long collapsed.

 

You're not going to fight him, you know that you won't,

You'd give up quite willingly if it came to a vote;

Your life or his, his freedom or yours,

You've done all you can, found what you looked for.

 

So you let him break down, punch after punch,

Hoping and praying your words are enough

To pull back a memory of those nights long before,

When he waited, too eager for your knock on his door.

 

When he relied on your presence, valued and missed,

When you weren't just another hit on his list.

When he was gentle with you afraid you might break,

Not brutal like this. Conditioned, irate.

 

The change on his face was the first thing you saw,

When persistence had left you beaten and raw.

Guilt and remorse in the cold soldier's eyes.

Twisted, detached and unsettled surprise.

 

"I'm not leaving you, Buck," You tried to breathe out,

Your fist-battered lungs were losing their clout.

The pain at the time was last on your mind,

Because you had promised you'd be there till' the end of the line.

 


End file.
